Field Medic
Allied Nations |role = Infantry support |useguns = Medic kits |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 100 |armortype = Flak |speed = 7 |sight = 8 |cost = $300 |time = 0:07 (base 0:11) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |ability = Heals friendly infantry by 50 hit points * Has a range of 1.83 and a cooldown of 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-healing * Immune to poison |actor = M. Simmons |infantry = 1 }} The Field Medic is an essential Allied support unit that can heal wounded infantry on the field. Official description Even with all their armor and training, an Allied soldier doesn't last very long in the field without support. On the battlefield, where every man counts, the Medic is there to keep the troops alive as long as possible. Though the Medic is unarmed, do not underestimate his potential when surrounded by a group of soldiers.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Field Medic can target a friendly infantry to heal most of their health. The healing ability is fairly short-ranged and generally does not take place quickly enough to keep a soldier alive in the middle of combat, so the Medic is mostly used to heal infantry after combat and reduce attrition from damage. The Medic also can regenerate his own health and is immune to poison clouds. A unique ability of the Field Medic is its "guard" ability; when one has been ordered to guard an area, any wounded friendly infantry that come within a certain range of the Medic will naturally cause him to move toward the wounded soldier(s), sometimes even following them if they don't stop. The ability is done by either double-clicking the Medic or by using the force attack command on a location. Furthermore, loading one into an IFV will give it a ranged healing ability (while a Stinger still uses its Acid Spray). Commanders have to be careful, as Field Medics will often become a priority target by enemies due to their abilities (despite said act breaking the Geneva Convention), and they are not only unarmed, but also won't last long when come under fire. Besides, the automatic acquisition of friendly healing targets can be a liability if the aforementioned ally runs directly into enemy lines, and the Medic follows it on the potential death march. In addition, despite being immune to poison, the Medic is still susceptible to units armed with toxin weapons such as Bloaticks, Viruses, and Stingers. Appearances Act One * Field Medics make their debut in Eagle Fly Free, but they cannot be trained in this mission. * They become trainable starting from the mission Road Trippin'. Assessment Trivia * The Field Medic is based from the same unit in Red Alert and Tiberian Sun. * The Field Medic is among the only infantry unit with intelligible dialogue when killed. References zh:军医 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Self Healing